Level 200/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 66 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *There are five colours compared to four in this level's counterpart in Reality. *It can be hard to deal with the 5-layer icing and the chocolate spawners, as the only way to destroy the icing on the left-hand side of the board is by using horizontal striped candies or their combinations. Additionally the player only has 40 moves to deal with six 5-layered icing. *The empty sachets on the right-hand side of the board might make less room for the candies to spawn if not destroyed quickly. *The player is given nine horizontal and two vertical striped candies at the start. These will strip three layers of icing, if they are activated at the right time. The marmalade covering them helps keep them in position until they are needed. *There is a normal moon scale with a long moon struck interval. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points 1 ingredient x 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Striped Candies *You may have only one hazelnut to bring down, but there is no way you are going to do that if you do not clear the column of five-layered icings standing in its way. These icings should be your only focus while playing this level. *The first thing you need to do is to clear the marmalade squares bordering the left side of the right board. These are preventing you from hitting the icings across the way. Take them out quickly with special candies. *After clearing the marmalade, your goal is to engage the two vertical striped candies in the icing column. Activating these will do a lot of damage to the icings, making your job a whole lot easier. *Unfortunately, just activating the vertical striped candies is not enough to clear the icings. You will need to craft some serious horizontal striped candies if you are going to clear the icings. If you can, try to make a wrapped/striped candy combination. This will have a devastating impact on the icings. Part 2: Chocolate *Once you clear up the column, you need to keep an eye on the flow of chocolate squares. *You cannot let chocolate squares show up beneath the hazelnut, or they will block its path. Instead, you need to get the hazelnut to fall about halfway down the column before chocolate squares start appearing. Chances are, the chocolate squares will appear above the hazelnut. If this happens they will not affect the path of the ingredient too much. *If you find yourself besieged by chocolate, try to use moon struck to clear space. *If possible, save the clearance of the top icing for last. This will make the hazelnut fall down in one go without interference of the chocolate. On the other hand, if you bring down the hazelnut early, you might benefit greatly if you can get a striped/colour bomb combination to create vertical striped candies in the hazelnut column. Part 3: Moon Struck *Use moon struck to improve your score for this level. Keep an eye on the moon scale to see when it is almost time for a moon struck. Before the moon struck occurs try to create as many special candies as possible to maximize it. *Try to make a horizontal move as your last move before moon struck. Doing this will cause any striped candies formed during moon struck to be horizontally striped, so that they can be used by themselves against the icing. If you make a vertical move before moon struck, you will get only vertically striped candies, which will only be useful in combination. *Be careful of the cascade effect in this level. If you get too many cascading moves, they may throw Odus, the owl, off balance, ending the level. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. *This is a milestone level. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-29-24.png|Mobile version Level 200 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart Category:Major milestones Category:Medium levels Category:Hexagon levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart